NarutoDxD: Naruto and new Friends
by The Black Water
Summary: Naruto Mati Karena menyegel Madara ke tubuhnya, dan hidup kembali di dunia yang tidak di ketahui. Bagaimanakah kisah kehdupan-nya di kehidupan ke-duanya.(Bad Summary) Cerita ini Hanya fantasi belaka saya yang saya update jika saya ingin.Dan jika saya boleh meminta tolong jangan di flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and High School DxD buka punya saya **

**Warning :Gaje ,abal, ancur ,typo,mungkin ngga ceritanya ngga nyambung.**

**Pairing:NarutoX?**

**Genre:Adventure(mungkin jarang),Supranatural,Romance(saya usahakan),Humor(mungkin ngga lucu alias garing).**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy it**

**~""~**

**v**

**v**

**v**

* * *

Di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat tenang dan sangat damai ya memang damai karena di tempat itu jarang di kunjungi para manusia karena padang rumput itu berada di tengah hutan ,namun tiba-tiba muncul portal di tengah padang rumput itu dan memuntahkan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik bejubah merah dengan jilatan api hitam di bawahnya ,dia mendarat dengan tidak elitnya karena dia mendarat dengan wajahnya terlebih dahulu sehingga terseret beberapa meter ya dia adalah uzumaki Naruto murid dari Legenda Sannin katak "Aduh sial mukaku sakit sekali "kata Naruto pelan.

Di pun hanya duduk di padang rumput itu sambil mengusap usap mukanya yang terseret tadi "Hah dimana ini kenapa aku bisa samapai di sini perasaan aku telah meledak saat menyegel madara ke tubuhku tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di sini "fikir Naruto .

Naruto pun mulai berjalan menyususri hutan dan samapai di sungai di pun mendekat ke air tapi saat dia melihat ke air alangkah terkejutnya dia karena melihat bayangan nya ,ya dia terkejut karena matanya jadi hitam 'ya ampun apa yang terjadi denganku kenapa mataku jadi hitam begini 'fikir Naruto bingung ,tapi setelah beberapa menit berfikir akhirnya di mengasumsikan matanya menjadi hitam karena percampuran dirinya dengan Madara ,memikirkan itu membuat tubuh Naruto merinding karena di tubuhnya telah terkontaminasi dengan tubuh seorang penjahat tua bangka yang gila kekuatan.

Beberapa saat dia melamun akhirnya karena dia merasah gerah dia pun mandi di sungai itu.

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Akademi Kuoh**

**Ruangan OSIS**

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk dengan keadaan hening sampai salah satu orang di dalam memulai pembicaraan

"Kaicho,sepertinya aku merasa aurah yang cukup kuat dia arah utara kota kuoh"Kata seorang di ruangan itu.

"Kau benar ayo kita cek "

"Hai"

**V**

**V**

**Ruangan club gaib**

"Buchou"kata salah satu orang yang bernama Akeno karena merasakan aurah seseorang yang cukup kuat ,Sang ketua yang mengerti apa yang di fikirkan ratunya pun hanya mengangguk ,dan ratunya itu pun membuat lingkaran sihir.

**V**

**V**

Naruto sekarang sedang berendam di dalam air sungai hanya memakai celana pendek mungkin sangkin segarnya dan menikmati dia jadi terlalu lama berendam dan tidak menyadari ada beberapa orang yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

sementara itu di tempat naruto mendarat tadi muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang keluarga Sitri dan memunculkan bebrapa orang sepertinya mereka satu kelompok dan di pimpin oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan kacamata kecil bertengger di matanya yang kita kenal bernama Sona Sitri ,saat mereka ingin memulai pencarian mereka muncul lingkaran sihir bersimbol keluarga Gremory dan memunculkan satu kelompok iblis yang di pimpin oleh gadis berambut merah .

"Oh sepertinya kau juga tertarik dengan aura itu Rias?". Tanya Sona kepada Rias rivalnya,sementara itu orrang yang di tanya yang baru keluar dari lingkaran sihir hanya tersenyum ".Oh tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah dengan mu,orang yang mempunyai aura ini pasti kuat aku akan menjadikan nya budak ku"rias berkata dengan santainya dan dengan nada menantang ,Sona yang mendengar itu tidak terpancing di hanya menanggapi perkataan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu dengan muka datar .

Kelompok Rias dan Sona pun mulai pencarian. "Menyebar ".Perintah Sona pada para budaknya ,dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dan langsung bergerak ,tim Rias pun tidak mau kalah dan juga ikut bergerak .

Sekarang yang tersisa di situ hanya Sona dan Rias mereka pun memutuskan mencari bersama,mereka pun mulai berjalan ke arah sungai tempat Naruto berendam. mereka pun mulai melihat lihat area sekitar sungai Rias melihat ke arah air dan Sona ke daratan .

Saat mereka sedang melihat lihat sekitar sungai Sona menemukan satu set pakaian seseorang."Hey Rias sepertinya itu pakaian seseorang yang kita cari ".Rias mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sona karena merasa di panggil."Hm ia mungkin ".Jawabrias dan mengambil pakaian tersebut. "Pakaian ini aneh sekali seperti di cosplay".Tambah rias lagi."Yah,ayo kita bawa sebagai petunjuk ".kata sona dan di beri anggukan Rias.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto

Naruto mulai menyadari merasakan ada aura yang asing baginya pun segera beranjak dari air dan menuju tempat pakaiannya,dan saat dia menuju tempat pakaiannya dia tidak melihat pakaiannya lagi dia pun mulai mencari kemana mana dan saat dia melihat agak kejauan dari tempatnya dia melihat dua wanita berjalan menjauh sambil membawa pakaiannya .

**Naruto pov**

Sial sebenarnya siapa mereka dan hey kenapa bawa bawa bajuku coba ,sekarang aku harus pakai apa masa aku hanya memakai celana pendek begini malah basah kan dingin .Aku harus mengejar mereka berdua .

**Naruto pov end**

Naruto mulai mengejar mereka tapi malu karena hanya memeakai celana pendek ,dia pun mulai mencari akal dan muncul sebuah ide dia pun mulai mencari dedaunan dan mulai membuat baju .

sedangkan di tempat lain

Kelompok Rias dan Sona sudah mulai berkumpul."Rias sepertinya kita tidak menemukan siapa sosok yang memiliki aura kuat tadi ".Sona mengatakan dengan nada datar seperti itu Rias mengangguk dengan aura suram karena gagal mendapatkan orang yang ingin di ajaknya masuk menjadi anggota peargenya,tapi aurah suram itu beruba mengingat dia mendapatkan baju orang yang dia cari ,Rias menganggap itu pertanda dia akan menemukan orang itu."Yah,mungkin kita gagal sekarang tapi aku mendapatkan bajunya itu pertanda aku akan menemukannya ".Rias mengatakan itu dengan nada bangga.

Sona yang tidak terima Rias mengklaim baju yang dia temui pun mulai bicara."Apa maksudmu Rias dengan'Aku mendapatkan bajunya' bukanya aku yang mendapatkan baju itu, bukan kau?"Sona mengatakan itu dengan nada datar tapi terlihat sekali ketidak sukaan dengan kata-kata Rias itu .

Rias yang sedang berbangga hati harus kembali muram."He-hehehe kan kita berdua yang menemukan".Jawab Rias dengan nada grogi dan terlihat di wajahnya menampakan penyesalan .Sona yang tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya menjadi tambah murung mengatakan baiklah .Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah yang membuat Sona menyesal karena mengasihani teman sekaligus rivalnya ini,bagaimana dia tidak menyesal setelah Sona mengataka baiklah yang di dapati bukan wajah cerah Rias malah seringai licik."Terima kasih Sona".Kata Rias dengai seringainya ."Berarti aku boleh memilikinya kan ".Tambah Rias lagi.

Sona yang tidak terima pun merampas celana yang di pegang Rias dengan agak kasar ,Rias juga tidak mau kalah merampas balik ,dan adegan tarik menarik celana pun terjadi .Sementara para pearge kedua belah pihak hanya sweatdrop melihat kedua nya melakukan hal konyol.

Dari kejahuan Naruto berlari kearah dua bela pihak sambil memakai pakaian daun seperti tarzan .Akeno yang pertama melihat ke arah Naruto mulai berbicara."Lihat itu ada orang gila sedang berlari kearah sini".Sontak semua mengalihkan perhatian kearah Naruto kecuali kedua orang tadi yang masih berdebat dalam adegan tarik-tarikan.

Naruto pun sudah sampai di tempat kedua tadi malah ikut ikutan menarik celana tadi."Hey,apa yang kaian lakukan lepaskan kembalikan celanaku".Teriak Naruto seperti orang kebakaran jenggot .Rias yang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto mengatakan."Jangan ngaku-ngaku Mana mungkin celana ini punyamu ,kau kan orang hutan mana mungkin pakai celana bagus begini".Kata Rias yang langsung mengerti kalau Naruto tidak berbohong melepaskan taikannya .Dan selanjutnya adegan itu hanya di lakukan Rias dan Naruto yang tidak mau kalah.

Naruto mulai merasa frustasi."Hey,lepaskan kepala tomat ini celanaku "Naruto mengatakan dengan nada Rias yang merasa terhina membalas perkataan Naruto."Jangan mengaku-ngaku kepala durian ,kau ini kan orang hutan mana mungkin kau mempunyai pakaian ,kau itu hanya memakai daun di badanmu ".Rias mengatakan dengan nada yang tidak kalah. Naruto mulai jengah karena terus tarik menarik dan dia juga melihat celana yang mereka saling tarik mulai menampakan gejala terjadinya sobekan ."Hey lepaskan "."Tidak."Lepaskan "."Tidak .'krek'bunyi sedikit sobekan."Hey ,lepaskan kau membuatnya sobek".Naruto mulai kawathir karena melihat celananya sudah sobek sedikit ."Tidak".Rias tetap tidak mau mengalah dan terus menarik celana itu 'Krek','Krek ,'krrreeeeeeekkkk' .Akhirnya celana Naruto pun sobek ,Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mangap-mangap dengan pandangan tak Rias tampak marah ,Sona menepuk jidatnya ,dan yang lain hanya diam .

Rias mencoba membentak Naruto karena sudah membuat celana itu robek ,tapi sebelum dia mulai membentak Sona dengan sigap menahan Rias ."Rias ,apa kau tahu kalau dia memang yang memiliki pakaian tadi".Kata Sona dengan nada datar seperti yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Sona ,dan dalam sekejab rasa marah nya meluap tergantikan rasa bersalah .

Rias mencoba meminta maaf."Ma-maaf ,karena telah merobek celanamu".Rias meminta maaf dengan sedikit gugup berharap dapat di maafkan ,tapi yang didapatkan malah tatapan tajam ,dan dengan telunjuknya Naruto menunjuk-nujuk Rias."Ka-kau kau merobek celanaku kepala tomat berdada besar kampret".Naruto mengatakan unek-unek nya karena kesal kepada yang tadi merasa bersalah malah kembali emosih karena di kata-katai Naruto."Hey,aku kan sudah minta maaf kenapa kau jadi sewot begitu dasar kepala durian".Kata Rias yang tidak menyadari dia sendiri pun juga tidak mau kalah ."Kau yang sewot Kepala tomat berdada besar,lagi pula kan kau yang salah kenapa kau kut-ikutan marah ,Aku tidak mau tau kau harus tangung jawab"Narut mengatakan dengan nada seperti ibu-ibu yang mau beranak.

Rias ingin membalas lagi tapi Sona langsung membisikan sesuatu pada Rias."Rias ,lebih baik kau tanggung jawab saja ,lagi pula dialah orang yang memiliki aura yang kita cari tadi".Bisik Sona pada Rias .Rias yang mendengar itu pun mulai berfikir dan menerima saran dan Sona pun mengadap Naruto tapi yang di lihat mereka adalah Naruto yang lagi nangis bombai dan itu pun membuat Sona dan Rias sweatdrop.

Rias pun mulai mendekati Naruto."Hey ,baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab ".Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias pun mulai cerah ."Benarkah?"Tanya hanya mengangguk ."Ternyata kau baik juga nona kepala tomat".Naruto berkata dengan yang mendengar itu muncul perempatan di dahinya .

Tidak mau terjadi keributan lagi Sona mengintrupsi ."Baiklah kita pergi ke ruang klub mu Rias ".Sona berkata sambil menatap Rias tajam .Mengerti dengan yang di katakan Sona Rias hanya mengangguk sambil mengatur Nafas ."Tapi bagaimana dengan dia ,dia kan bukan anggota club bagaiana bisa ikut "Tanya saji yang dari tadi hanya diam .Mengerti dengan yang dikatakan seseorang di depanya Naruto mengambil kunai Hiraishin dari kantung ninjanya yang di ambil tadi"Ini ambil aku akan berteleport ke tempat kalian".Naruto memberi kunainya pada Sona ,dan sempat di tatap bingung oleh yang lain tapi Naruto meyakini mereka dengan langsung menghilang di depan Sona .Mereka semua pun percaya dan mulai menghilang di dalam lingkaran sihir .

**Ruang club**

Muncul dua lingkaran sihir di dalam ruangan itu dan memunculkan dua kelompok pun mulai duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu sambil menunggu .Issei yang mulai tidak sabar dengan lamanya orang yang mereka tunggu ."Kemana sih orang itu lama sekali ".Rias yang masih emosi mendengar keributan dari Issei menyurunya diam Iseei pun pundung dengan tangisan animenya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di depan Sona dan membuat Sona sedikit Naruto juga tidak siap dan oleng ke depan .

Cup

Naruto mencium Sona dengat tidak kesengajaan .Sona yang di cium hanya diam mematung dengan wajahnya mulai memerah,Naruto juga wajahnya tak kalah di ruangan klub menjadi yang menyadari tindakan nya langsung menarik wajahnya dan menjauh dari Sona .Sona pun sama dan membenarkan kacamatanya dan berusaha memperbaiki wibawanya yang sempat hancur meski masih ada bercak merah di pipinya .

Saji yang tidak terima Kingnya di cium mulai protes."Hey kepala durian apa yang kau lakukan ".Teriak saji marah .Naruto tidak mampu menjawab wajahnya masih memerah"...".Akeno kebelakang ingin membuatkan tea."Baiklah pertama-tama bisa kau sebutkan namamu,dan siapakah kau"Rias memulai pembicaraan .

"Baiklah aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto seorang pahlawan Shinobi" Naruto menjawab dengan nada bangga ."Shinobi ?"Sona bertanya dengan nada datar sikap wibawanya sudah kembali .maksudmu kau seorang shinobi?"Tambah Sona lagi."ya "hanya jawaban itu yang di berikan Naruto ."Baiklah kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami"Rias mengatakan pada Naruto danmemperkenalkan dirinya dan juga pearge nya ,Sona juga sama .Pada awalnya Naruto sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui mereka iblis,tapi mendengar penjelasan Rias tentang dunia yang dia tempati ini dia pun mulai mengerti .

Rias ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan nya lagi tapi Naruto memotong "Ano boleh kau berikan aku pakaian "Mendengar perakataan Naruto semua mulai memandang Naruto ,awalnya hanya keheningan tapi lama kelamaan mereka malah tertawa hahaha kecuali Sona hanya tersenyum kecil beserta wakilnya karena melihat Naruto hanya memakai dedaunan di badannya.

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto di izinkan tinggal di Ruang club dan di beri kamar sendiri dan Sona beserta pearge nya dan pearge Rias pulang ke rumah masing-masing sebelum Sona pulang dia menyuruh agar Rias menyuruh Naruto agar masuk akademi besok ,dan di jawab anggukan Rias.

Saat Rias memeberitauhkan dia akan di sekolahkan lagi dia sempat menolak tapi dia tidak punya pilihan dia terpaksa karena Rias mengancam akan mengambil pakaian yang dia berikan takmau di telanjangi dia pun hanya menerima dengan terpaksa.

Malam harinya di ruangan Rias

Rias masih bangun dia masih berfikir tentang Naruto'Lelaki yang menarik 'batin Rias dalam di sadari Sona pun di dalam kamarnya juga berfikir yang sama

**Tbc**

**Hay saya bawa cerita Gaje hm saya ngga mau banyak omong cukup beberapa kata **

**Kalau suka dengan cerita saya silahkan baca kalau tidak silahkan pergi**

**ok Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: chapter kemarin ada sedikit kesalahan yang chapter kemarin hanya empat orang yang masih mengenal Naruto diantaranya Rias, Akeno,Sona , Tomoe (maaf bila ada nama yang salah)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto dan High School DxD Bukan punya saya**

**Warning: Mungkin membosankan, mungkin juga banyak typo,dan OOC mungkin**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari itu Naruto bangun dengan mata merah seperti kemasukan debu yang sangat banyak yah mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memimpikan Madara beserta juubi, kalau hanya melihat dua mahkluk yang mungkin kekuatanya bisa di katakan gila itu sudah biasa yang membuat dia merinding dan tidak bisa tidur saat setelah mimpinya terjadi beberapa saat kemudian mimpinya jadi kenyataan tidak kebayang bukan kalau kita bermimpi dan mimpi itu tiba-tiba langsung jadi kenyataan dan parahnya lagi mimpi itu menyeramkan.

_**Flasback on**_

"Huaaaa"suara itu adalah suara Naruto yang terbangun akibat mimpi yang teramat menyeramkan menurutnya (?)

"Gila ha apa benar ha tadi itu Madara dan Juubi" Naruto bicara pelan sambil mengatur pernafasannya agar kembali normal, tapi baru beberapa saat tebangun tiba tiba kesadarannya tertarik.

Naruto bangun di dalam ruangan seperti gorong gorong yang cukup luas dan ada lorong di depannya

"Nfufuufufu" Naruto mendengar tawa gila dari ujung lorong di depannya ,naruto pun menegak salivanya berkali-kali karena dia sangat ingat betul kejadian ini sama seperti mimpinya barusan.

Naruto mencoba menggerakan kakinya kakinya menuju ujung lorong itu ya dia hanyalah manusia yang penasaran(?) dia hanya ingin tahu apakah ini sama dengan mimpinya yang dia tahu ini adalah tempat tinggal Kurama salah satu dari sembilan Bijuu dan yang terkuat dari kedelapan lainnya.

tidak ingin berlama lama karena dia ingin lebih cepat memastika bahwa ini sama dengan mimpinya barusan dia pun sedikit berlari, tidak beberapa lama lari karena tidak jarak yang di tempuh memang tidaklah terlalu jauh beberapa meter hampir sampai di ujung lorong itu dia berhenti karena mendengar tawa gila itu lagi, badannya bergetar tapi karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari rasa takutnya dia pun melangkah setelah dia melewati lorong itu dia pun sampai pada penjara raksasa."hah ternyata tidak sama dengan yang ada di mimpi ku, ini kan tempat Kurama" Naruto benafas legah.

" Oyy Kurama dimana kau keluar ayo" Naruto terus memanggil -manggil kurama agar mau keluar tapi hasilnya nihil" oyy kuram- berisik kau bocah" saat Naruto memanggil Kurama lagi kata katanya di potong suara berat nanserak" K-kurama itukah kau kenapa suaramu berbeda dari biasanya" Naruto berkata dengan agak sedikit gugup karea mendengar suara rubah yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya berubah 'aneh' batin Naruto saat Naruto melihat dengan teliti kedalam penjara raksasa itu dan betapa tekejutnya dia tiba tiba sebuah bola mata yang besar tiba tiba bersinar berwarna merah dara bertomoe dan berpola riak air ya itu adalah mata Juubi "K-kau Juubi bagaimana kau bisa ada di tempat Kurama ".

"Grr apa kau tidak ingat bocah? bukannya kau yang menyegel aku bersama si gila ini di dalam tubuhmu, dan parahnya lagi kau buat dia menempel padaku, kalau aku bisa keluar dari sini aku ingi sekali menacabik cabikmu" suara bentakan dari Juubi membuat Naruto agak bergetar sedikit, dia pun mulai berfikir keras agak lama *karena IQ nya jongkok#di rasengan naruto* Juubi menunggu sedikit lama dia ingin membentak Naruto lagi "Ahha aku ingat" belum sempat dia berteriak teriakan Naruto sudah memasuki gendang telinganya " aku sekarang ingat Juubi, kau kusegel di dalam tubuhku bersama Madara menggunakan fuinjutsu klan Uzumaki, tapi dimana Madara sengiatku kalian kusegel bersamaan" Naruto berkata dengan lancar dan pertanyaan polos di akhirnya .

Juubi yang mendaengar pertanyaan bocah di depannya menyeringai lebar "kau yakin ingin melihatnya hm?" juubi bertanya dengan seringainya dan di jawab dengan anggukan. Naruto lupa dengan mimpiya tadi karena di kebanyakan berfikir untuk mengingat kejadian menyegel juubi dan madara(?).

Dan kejadian selajutnya adalah sesuatu yang membuat Naruto menyesal telah menganggukan kepalanya dia kembali bergetar karena melihat mahkluk yang ada di depannya, pasalnya dia melihat madara berada di atas kepala Juubi, tapi yang menjadi permasalahan bukan karena Madara berada di atas kepala Juubi melainkan karena tubuh Madara hanya setengah dan itupun dia menempel di bagian kepala Juubi dan tersenyum gila ke arah Naruto. "Nfufufuf halo bocah" Nadara menyapa Naruto namun bukanya sapaan balik yang di terima Nadara malahan teriakan kesetanan Naruto "sial ini sama dengan mimpi ku tadi cubit-aku cubit aku" teriak gaje Naruto sambil berlari-lari di area penjara itu.

Juubi yang melihat bocah yang sudah lama ia kenal hanya menatap aneh pada Naruto ahh lama kenal ya karena Kurama ada di dalam tubuhnya dan mereka sudah menyatu otomatis fikiran dan hati Kurama telah menyatu dengan Juubi(?).

Dan beberapa saat kemudian karena sudah bosan melihat Naruto berlari lari di depannya denagn pandangan sweatdroop Juubi menyentil Naruto hingga ia keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

_**Flasback off**_

Mengingat itu membuat Naruto agak menggigil tapi dia mencoba untuk melupakannya dan hanya bersikap biasa, iapun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan merenggangkan badannya sedikit setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sekarang sudah selesai mandi tetapi dia tetap memakai baju yang semalam ya mau bagaimana lagi bajunya hanya ini saja itupun pakaianya yang di berikan oleh Rias, dia pun beralih ke pintu untuk keluar dari kamar dan ingin mengelilingi kota ini dan tidak lupa meninggalkan selembar kertas surat di atas meja untuk memberitahukan kepada Rias bahwa dia sedanga jalan-jalan, Naruto meninggalkan sebuah kunai Hiraishin di samping kertas itu taklupa dia menulis agar menggoyang-goyangkan kunai itu kalau dia ingin memanggilnya, saat dia beralih untuk keluar dari pintu tuba-tiba suara yang tak asing terdengar di kepalanya"Ingat bocah kau jangan sampai tebawa emosi dalam hal apapun"Juubi yang mengatakan itu kepada Naruto" menangnya kenapa kalau aku terbawa emosi" tanya Naruto dengan muka polos" grrr kau akan- aku kuasai nfufufuf" perkataaan Juubi dipotong Madara "maksudnya?" Naruto yang masih belum mengeti menanyakan maksutnya.

"grr dasar bocah edan bodoh otakmu ini terbuat dari apa sih itu saja kau tidak mengerti, begini Naruto kalau kau terbawa atau temakan emosimu diri Madara akan mendominasi tubuhmu maksudnya sifatmu akan tiba tiba tergantikan dengan sifat si gila ini" Naruto hanya ber ohh ria saja sepertinya dia sudah tidak merasa takut lagi dengan suara kedua makluk tak jelas ini hah ralat maksudnya hanya Madara makhluk takjelas

"nfufuufu akan aku tunggu dimana kau akan termakan emosimu dan di saat itu energi ku akan menguasaimu hahahah" Madara hanya berkata mengenai niatnya dan diakhiri dengan tawa gilanya "tidak akan! itu hanya akan terjadi di mimpimu Madara" Naruto berkata lantang. "nfufufuuf benarkah? kita lihat saja nanti, dan untuk sekedar pemberitahuan karena aku sudah menyatu dengan dirimu kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan mata Uchia dan segala kekuatan ku tetapi di saat kau menggunakan mata Uchia cakra mu akan terserap lima kali lipat dari seorang uchia asli tapi kau beruntung karena memiliki gen Uzumaki yang memiliki cakra monster tetapi itu saja belum cukup kau harus sering-sering datang kesini untuk berlatih menggunakan kekuatan ku aku tidak ingin inangku seorang yang lemah" Madara berkata panjang mungkin itulah kata-kata terpanjang yang perna di ucapkan seorang Uchia Madara."hmm baiklah" dengan kata-kata terakhir itu pun Naruto memutuskan kontak percakapanya dan pun memulai tujuannya untuk mengelilingi kota yang kata rias adalah kota Kuoh.

Rias bangun dan merenggangkan badannya yang telanjang, ya Rias memang tidak bisa tidur jika tidak telanjang alasannya karena tidak nyaman tidur menggunakan pakaian yah mungkin itulah kebiasaannya kan setiap makhluk hidup mempunyai kebiasaan yang sudah nyaman yang sulit untuk di ubah.

Rias bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bangun dan memakai seragamnya, karena ini hari Minggu yang berarti Sekolah libur jadi dia agak sedikit terlambat bangun. Beranjak dari kamar diapun menuju dapur untuk mengambil air untuk di minum, di dapur dia menuangkan air kedalam cangkir gelas dan meminum air yang ada di dalam cangkir gelas itu. Ia melihat kearah meja dan menemukan selembar kertas dan sebuah kunai bermata tiga" hmm surat dari siapa ini ahh lebih baik ku baca"

Riaspun membaca surat itu baru setengah membaca ia langsung mengerti isi surat ini, yang berisi ucapa pamit dari Naruto untuk keliling Kota di pun melanjutkan membacanya setelah dia selesai membaca ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kunai bermata tiga itu" untuk apa dia menyuruh ku untuk menggoyangkan pisau ini kalau aku ingin memanggilnya kata Rias pada dirinya sendiri dia binggung untuk apa dia perluh menggoyangkan pisau itu padahal dia kan menguasai daerah Kuoh ini jadi dia bisa berteleport dengan mudah tapi beberapa saat setelah dia berfikir ingin menteleport Naruto menggunakan sihirnya dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri "bodohnya aku Naruto kan bukan iblis mana bisa dia berteleport menggunakan lingkaran sihirku tapi hehehe kalau aku membujuknya masuk kedalam anggotaku sepertinya cukup menaik juga" Rias mengatakan perkataan terakhirnya dengan tawa iblis (memang iblis OoO) karena bingung dengan kinerja kunai atau yang yang Rias tahu benama pisau itu, Rias hanya mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi ke ruang pertemuan klub gaibnya.

**'..'**

**'..'**

**'..'**

**'..'**

Naruto sedang berjalan jalan di Kuoh dengan menggunakan pakaian biasa dengan sendal santai dia berjalan menuju toko baju untuk membeli baju ganti dengan menggunakan uang yang di beri Rias, semalam Rias berkata kalau itu sebagai permintaan maafnya karena telah merobek celananya, naruto pun masuk kedalam toko itu.

Sona ketua OSIS seorang pribadi yang tegas dan juga anggun di wajahnya bertengger manis kacamata mini yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya tapi walau begitu dia tetap terlihat cantik yah dia sangat disegani di Sekolah Kuoh, saat ini Sona sedang tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan Sekolah di meja di apartemennya ya karena dia selalu terbayang wajah si pemuda kuning yang datang entah dari mana saat Sona berfikir tiba-tiba wajahnya memera mengingat acara cimuan mereka ya walaupun tidak sengaja tetapi tetap saja kalau si pemuda kuning itu yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto mencuri ciuman pertamanya yang seharusnya ciuman pertamanya itu di lakukan dengan cara romatis tapi keadaan sekarang malah karena ketidak sengajaan dengan segera Sona menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan hayalannya karena dia harus menyelesaikan tuganya ini.

Saat ini di ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib sedang berkumpul semua anggota pearge Rias saat ini mereka sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing masing mulai dari Rias sedang mandi dan hanya di tutupi selembar tirai yang tidak mampu menutupi lekuk tubuhnya dan Akeno yang sedang duduk tersenyum palsu Koneko yang kita kenal sebagai nekomata yang sangat suka cemilan-cemilan manis sedang melahap dengan santai brownis yang sedang ada di genggamannya Asia yang duduk di dekat Issei dan terakhir Issei yang sedang menatap ke arah tirai yang sedang menutupi acara mandi Rias mereka semua sudah terbiasa melihat Issei menatap tirai dengan pandangan mesum ya karena dia memang sudah terkenal akan kemesumannya yang sudah parah.

'Tok tok tok' suara ketukan pintu dan Akeno dengan sigap membukakan pintu dan terlihatlah satu kelompok OSIS mengunjungi ruang klub mereka, Akeno yang melihat mereka hanya terseyum palsu" Ara ara rupanya kaicho dan seluru anggota pearg nya fhufhufhu" Akeno enyambut mereka dengan menyediakan mereka masuk dan dia membuatkan teh, tak beberapa lama teh nya pun sudah siap di buatkan dan Akeno pun membagikan satu persatu kepada anggota OSIS dan hanya di beri kata terima kasih dari semua, Akeno hanya menanggapi kata terima kasi mereka dengan senyuman palsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rias pun selesai mandi dan berkumpul bersama mereka di ruangan pertemuan klub "jadi ada apa kau kemari Sona"Rias memulai pembicaraan dengan senyumannya "aku hanya ingin bertanya di mana Dia/ maksudku Naruto" mereka semua bingung mengenai orang yang di bicarakan kecuali tiga orang lain tentunya." siapa si naruto itu Buchou" Issei mulai pertanyaannya "ia siapa dia itu Kaichou" Saji juga ikut sewot karena Kaichou tercintanya membicarakan tentang seseorang yang dari namanya bisa di pastikan kalau dia adalah seorang pria dan ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hati Saji. "Naruto adalah seseorang yang kami temukan kemarin fhufhufhu" yang menjawab adalah Akeno, Issei dan Saji menatap masing-masing ketua mereka meminta kepastian dan hanya dijawab anggukan.

"Terus sekarang dimana dia Buchou" Issei bertanya lagi dan diikuti pandangan bertanya Sona "hmm dia sedang pergi jalan-jalan katanya, tapi dia hanya meninggalkan sebuah pisau bermata tiga ini dia mengatakan kalau aku 'mengoyang goyangkan' seperti ini dia akan datang" tanpa sadar Rias menggoyang-goyangkan Kunai itu dan yang terjadi tiba-tiba munculu sinar kuning keemasan yang tidak terlalu silau dan memunculkan seorang pria berambut kuning yang hanya menggunakan celana, di dalam ruangan itu Issei dan Saji hanya membatin'sial dia tampan dan sexi' semua wanita hanya merona melihat perut six pack Naruto ya Naruto adalah ninja yang sudah menjalani hidup sulit sejak kecil jadi wajar badannya atletis karena sering latihan bertarung hingga membakar lemaknya dan membentuk tubuh yang bisa membuat wanita menjadi err bernafsu. Dan kenapa keempat gadis yang menemukannya lebih tepatnya Naruto yang menemukan mereka waktu di sungai tidak merona karena Naruto menggunakan daun-daun untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Naruto yang tadi hanya menutup mata karena efek Hiraishin yang secara tiba-tiba membuka matanya secara perlahan terbuka menampakan iris biru yang indah dan dapat menghipnotis "dimana aku kenapa aku bisa disini" Naruto hanya berkata singgkat dan mulai menggulirkan pandangannya ke segalah arah dan di melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal dan yang lainnya tidak ia kenal sedang terbengong melihatnya.

melihat ada yang aneh dengan mereka yang melihatnya dia menggulirkan pandangannya ke badanya dan yang ia temui di tidak menggunakan pakaian bagian atas apapun, yah itu sih wajar karena pada saat Rias memanggilnya, Naruto sedang mencoba pakaian masih untung saat dia selesai memakai celana dia di teleport kalau tidak apa jadinya. mungkin kalian berfikir kenapa Naruto bisa berteleport tanpa ada persetujuan dari Naruto? jawabanya adalah Naruto memasang fuin kekunainya tadi agar ketika di goyangkan dia langsung di teleport paksa dan tujuannya hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu.

"K-kenapa kau hanya memakai celan sih kemana bajumu " Rias yang pertama tersadar dari acara bengongnya bertanya di sertai gagapan di awal kalimatnya. Mendengar Rias berkata membuyarkan semua lamunan para gadis di ruangan itu."ini semua karena mu tomat karena kau aku jadi terbawa kesini asal kau tahu aku tadi sedangan berganti pakaian di tokoh pakaian, memangsih tadi aku mengatakan tadi kalau kau ingin memanggilku kau boleh menggoyang-goyangkannya tapi kenapa terlalu cepat padahal akukan baru pergi satu setengah jam yang lalu" Naruto mengatakan kalimatnya dengan di awali denga rasah kesal.

"Hey tidak usah ngata-ngatain tomat dong duren kuning, lagi pula aku kan tidak tau kau sedang berganti pakaian dan lagian itu hanya ketidak sengajaan" Rias menjawab dengan nada tidak mau kalah "kau tidak ingin kupanggil tomat tapi kenapa kau memanggilku duren kuning" Naruto tak mau kalah membalas perkataan Rias "kan kau diluan" balas rias "akukan tadi emosi jadi tidak sengaja" balas naruto lagi "aku juga emosi" balas Rias lagi dan perdebatan di mulai.

Sona yang sudah jengah dengan acara pertengkaran di antara kedua mahkluk yang bernama tomat dan duren kuning menurut kedua orang yang bertengkar itu mencoba melerai.

Sona yang berada di belakang Naruto berjalan menuju Rias dan Naruto untuk melerainya malah tersandung sesuatu dan akibatnya dia mendorong Naruto.

Naruto yang belum siap didorong dari belakang tidak bisa menhentikan acara jatuhnya ke depan Rias yang ikut-ikutan jatuh 'ittai' ringis Rias dalam hati beda Rias beda lagi dengan Naruto yang kepalanya terselamatkan oleh bukit kembar Rias yang kenyal kepalanya berada di atas oppai Rias saat Naruto berusaha mengangkat kepalanya "ahh" Rias tidak bisa menahan desahannya .

Sementara Issei hanya menggeram marah dan di sertai hidung berdarah melihat kepala nNaruto berada dan menekan kedua buah Oppai milik Buchounya yang sangat ingin dia remas malah orang lain yang belum ia kenal ini lebih dulu menyentuhnya dari pada dia dan serta mendengar suara buchounya yang sexi itu yang membuat hidungnya berdarah

Sementara Sona hanya terkejut karena dialah penyebab kejadian itu dan sedikit rasa tidak suka melihat kepala Naruto berada di Oppai Rias mungkin dia iri karena Oppainya tidak sebesar Rias cepat-cepat dia membantu Naruto berdiri dan taklupa meminta maaf " Naruto yang melihat Nona meminta maaf mengatakan "tidak apa apa, ehh tunggu bukankah kau yang err tidak sengaja aku cium ke-kemarin" Naruto tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat Sona merona dan kalau kita lihat kearah Saji dia sedang patah hati dan dia sedang di sudut ruangan dengan aurah suram.

Mengacuhkan Saji, Sona mengatakan kepada Naruto "Lebih tepatnya itu hanya kecelakaan" Sona yang telah berhasil mengatasi kegugupannya mengatakan itu kepada Naruto meskipun wajahnya masih sedikit memerah. dan di saat bersamaan issei dan saji memabatin'kau adalah musuhku'. dan setelah itu mereka memulai perkenalan diri dan tentunya dengan nada ketus dari dua orang.

Soreh yang indah dengan warna matahari yang sudah berubah warna ke orangean Naruto sedang tebaring tertidur di atas atap Sekolah yang berada dekat dengan gedung penelitian ilmu gaib

tanpa di sadari Naruto dari jauh ada sesosok wanita mungil atau bisa di bilang loli sedang memandang Naruto dari atas.

**tbc**

**ok mungkin saya sudah cukup errr ralat maksutnya sangat lama tidak update yah saya sudah memberi peberitahuan bukan? kalau fic ini bakaln saya update jika saya mau. dan inilah update saya semoga terhibur, ya meskipun saya update ini karena fandom NarutoDxD lagi sepi ngga ada yang bisa saya baca ya saya nulis fic dan inilah hasilnya 50 menit nulis(belum temasuk pengeditan) **

**saya berharap anda mau memberikian komen atau keritik tapi ingat saya tidak menerima flame saya lebih senang biar review sedikit asal jangan ada jika ada nama toko yang ada salah penulisan tolong di beritahu di kotak review atau pm pun jadi.**

**satu lagi jika anda senang dengan fic saya silahkan baca dan saya pun bahagia jika benar anda suka tapi jika tidak saya tidak memaksa dan silahkan pergi.**

**Black Water Out**

**bye**


End file.
